


contains multitudes | вмещает множества

by Summer__child



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, Mind Control, Контроль сознания, Кровь / Травмы, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Упоминания самоубийства, отклонение от канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Ломающийся Биврёст оставляет осколки.И некоторые из них нашли цель.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Loki, Клинт Бартон и Локи
Kudos: 13





	contains multitudes | вмещает множества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [contains multitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256636) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Поначалу он не заметил, что что-то было не так.

Его затопило абсолютное оцепенение… или, по крайней мере, чувство было именно такое. Все ощущения истаяли до бессмысленной прозрачности, так что решение позволить Пустоте поглотить его целиком показалось ему вполне закономерным, ведь он все равно был уже мертв. « _Нет, Локи_ ». Это был конец. Все закончилось, еще не успев начаться. Все закончилось, когда его бросили умирать во льдах, а потом подобрали для каких-то неведомых и жестоких игр Норнов.

Но на самом деле это был не конец. Он падал, и падал, и такие понятия как расстояние и время просто потеряли смысл. Физическая форма тоже потеряла смысл. А оцепенение продолжало просачиваться куда-то внутрь, пока он весь не превратился в сплошное затвердевшее и пропитанное горечью ядро. И он бы обрадовался чему угодно, хоть чему-нибудь…

И он нашел свое что-нибудь у самого дна. А точнее, оно нашло его. И потом на какое-то время весь мир превратился в боль. А когда твою плоть заживо сдирают с костей, довольно трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то еще.

Так что заметил он далеко не сразу. И даже не вспомнил о ломающемся Биврёсте и его осколках, разлетающихся во все стороны от молота Тора по элегантным дуговым траекториям.

* * *

Он чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво.

Проход через портал – подчинение могущества Тессеракта своей воле – потребовал от него огромного количества сил, а остаток ушел на овладевание сознаниями его новых слуг. Он споткнулся на выходе из подземного бункера, и один из них успел его поймать. Локи стряхнул предлагающую поддержку руку, хотя какая-то глубоко запрятанная часть его была тронута.

Но большая часть его существа была поглощена пульсирующей болью.

Он затащил себя в кузов одной из их колесниц и понял, что ему все же придется опереться спиной на заднюю стенку кабины. Бартон – один из тех, кого он выбрал (за его _сердце_ , верность и несгибаемость перед лицом неминуемого поражения – черта, с которой сам Локи был знаком очень хорошо), – на мгновение замедлил шаг и покосился на него так, словно хотел что-то сказать, но потом кто-то начал задавать ненужные вопросы и началась пальба.

Локи тем временем постепенно начал осознавать, что эта болезненная пульсация сопровождает каждый его вдох. Их транспортное средство уже уносилось прочь от здания, и он прижал ладонь к боку, прямо под ребрами, но ничего подозрительного там не обнаружил: ни одна пуля не сумела пробить его щиты и доспех и никаких ран на этом месте тоже не наблюдалось.

Задвинув эту странность подальше, он сфокусировался на устранении преследования. Или, точнее, на истреблении такового.

Когда с этим было покончено, Локи снова прислонился спиной к кабине и прикрыл глаза. Перед ним маячил огромный список дел, на выполнение которых, скорее всего, у него оставалось не так много времени. Он плавно вдохнул через нос и замер, поперхнувшись воздухом от внезапной острой боли. Это было весьма странное ощущение, словно кто-то всадил кинжал ему в бок, но не совсем. Источник боли располагался гораздо глубже. И все это сопровождалось каким-то необычным чувством… неправильности.

Локи с запозданием заметил, что они остановились. Он выпрямился и осмотрелся, но так и не смог определить причину такой внезапной заминки. Но тут к кузову подошел Бартон, окинувший его встревоженным взглядом.

– Сэр, – обратился он. – Вам лучше сесть вперед. – Локи недоуменно заморгал. – Там теплее, – пояснил Бартон. – И безопаснее. – Его брови сошлись на переносице. – Вы ранены?

– Нет, – натянуто ответил Локи. Он просто не мог себе позволить такую слабость. С усилием оттолкнувшись, он поднялся на ноги. – Вперед, говоришь? – Значит, скорее экипаж, а не колесница.

– Конечно, – отозвался Бартон. – Там вам будет гораздо удобнее.

Локи начал спускаться и оступился. Бартон поймал его под руку и поддержал. Боль в боку, кажется, только усилилась, ворочаясь так, точно что-то пыталось вырваться из него наружу… или вбуравиться глубже. Локи заглянул в затянутые неестественной синевой глаза Бартона.

– Ты хорошо справился, – похвалил он.

Лицо Бартона тут же приобрело едва ли не восторженное выражение.

– Спасибо, сэр, – выпалил он. – Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. Я готов выполнить все, что вам потребуется.

Локи на долю мгновения замешкался, не зная, чего ему хотелось больше: рассмеяться или разрыдаться. И в итоге остановился на том, что легко прикоснулся к щеке Бартона, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

– Отлично, – произнес он. – Да. Я награжу тебя за верную службу.

Локи забрался в кабину и занял место впереди, выселив на заднее сидение Селвига, который с выражением восхищенного благоговения так крепко прижимал к себе чемодан с Тессерактом, словно боялся, что его в любой момент могут отобрать. Прикрыв глаза, Локи откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Вы можете поспать, если хотите, – предложил Бартон с почти заботливыми нотками в голосе.

– Нет, – отказался Локи. – У нас мало времени. Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, что знаешь.

* * *

В какой-то момент их длинной поездки Локи все-таки провалился в сон и проснулся, укрытый чьим-то плащом, только когда Бартон осторожно потряс его за плечо. Однако, стоило ему попытаться пошевелиться, как от моментально вспыхнувшего где-то под ребрами жжения у него вырвался резкий вздох. Что бы это ни было, кажется, оно увеличилось… каким-то образом распространилось. Бартон и Селвиг в унисон подпрыгнули от неожиданности.

– Сэр? – неуверенно окликнул его Бартон. Локи резко обернулся в его сторону.

– Где мы?

– Там, где можно отсидеться, пока я ищу и вербую бойцов, – с готовностью отрапортовал Бартон. – Это вам и нужно, верно? – Он выдержал небольшую паузу и добавил: – А еще хороший ужин и нормальный сон.

– Нет, – возразил Локи. – Мне вообще не следовало спать. – Он провел рукой по волосам. – Идем. Не сомневаюсь, что твои бывшие работодатели уже планируют контратаку.

– Им все же потребуется некоторое время, – заметил Бартон. – И если вы скажете мне, что именно вам необходимо…

– Я не хочу спать, – огрызнулся Локи и почти сразу пожалел об этом, когда Бартон вздрогнул. – Мне ничего не нужно, – торопливо добавил он, подозревая, что вряд ли сможет что-нибудь съесть. – Я должен помочь мистеру Селвигу с Тессерактом, который требует крайне осторожного обращения.

– Да, – тут же с энтузиазмом отозвался Селвиг. – Да, конечно.

Судя по выражению лица Бартона, он не был в восторге от такого расклада. Возможно, где-то там даже затесалась зависть, которая почти вызвала у Локи улыбку.

– Я уверен, что ты отлично справишься со своей задачей самостоятельно, – произнес он, и недовольство тут же улетучилось.

« _Да_ », – подумал он. – « _То, что надо. Вы преданы только мне. Мои верные слуги_ ».

И, может быть, эта верность являлась фальшивой, но другой у него все равно не было.

Он едва не споткнулся, выходя из машины, потому что его левая нога внезапно онемела. Это было чрезвычайно странное чувство, словно часть его на мгновение переместилась куда-то еще. Однако, ему удалось достаточно быстро восстановить равновесие, и, кажется, никто ничего не заметил.

« _Мне нельзя сейчас медлить_ », – подумал он с беспощадной решимостью. – « _Нельзя ошибаться_ ». Но он уже допустил промедление.

Ему необходимо было работать быстрее. Скорее всего, у него оставалось не так много времени, и он сильно сомневался, что его простят за задержку.

Он сумел сохранить ровную походку, пока они шли к заброшенному бункеру, в который привез их Бартон, клятвенно заявивший, что Щ.И.Т. ничего не знает об этом месте. Локи сомневался, что скипетр позволил бы ему соврать, так что, по крайней мере согласно той информации, которой он располагал, бункер действительно был надежным.

Отойдя в сторону, Локи скрыл себя от посторонних взглядов и снял часть доспеха, чтобы осмотреть тревожащий его бок.

На гладкой коже не было ни единой отметины. Он провел пальцами по тому месту, где чувствовал боль, и зашипел, когда она резко выстрелила в ответ, прошив насквозь все его тело и вгрызаясь в самый центр. Но он не ощущал ни жара, ни напряжения в мышцах, наличие которых свидетельствовало бы о внутренних повреждениях. Хотя, на самом боку, пожалуй, все же можно было разглядеть тонкую полоску шрама. Локи медленно пробежался по ней кончиками пальцев.

Едва различимая, подумал он. Такая малость.

Ему было просто необходимо, чтобы это оказалась какая-нибудь незначительная малость. Потому что если нет…

« _Если ты проиграешь…_ »

Локи натянул доспех обратно и уверенным шагом вернулся к остальным. Бартон тут же обернулся в его сторону с явным облегчением на лице.

– Вот вы где, – выпалил он. – Где вы были?

– В том ли ты положении, чтобы задавать мне вопросы? – поинтересовался Локи с излишней резкостью. Бартон моментально напрягся, выпрямился и опустил глаза в пол.

– Нет, сэр, – ответил он.

– Хорошо, – произнес Локи угрюмо. – Нас ждет работа.

Он проигнорировал волну дрожи, прокатившуюся по его телу – легкий лихорадочный озноб, эхом отозвавшийся на очередную вспышку боли в боку.

* * *

Локи резким толчком вернулся к реальности и тут же ощутил прилив злости на самого себя за то, что опять умудрился уснуть. Он даже не помнил, как ложился. Но злость продержалась всего секунду, потому что его левая нога почти сразу снова онемела. И, хуже того, то странное чувство нездешности распространилось на всю левую сторону, однако, его все еще было недостаточно, чтобы заглушить ощущение постепенно расширяющейся внутри дыры.

Кожа Локи оставалась сухой, но его знобило как в лихорадке, голова кружилась, и стоило ему перевернуться на бок, как желудок спазматично сжался. Неуклюже задрав одежду, он уставился на небольшой участок собственного тела, размером примерно с кулак, который, кажется, немного… светился.

И прямо у него на глазах это место неожиданно испустило пульсирующую вспышку света, и на этот раз он _почувствовал_ , как нечто внутри… увеличилось. И зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы подавить вскрик, тяжело и прерывисто дыша через нос.

– Сэр? – раздался поблизости голос Бартона, но Локи едва мог пошевелиться. И ему было _необходимо_ немедленно продолжить работу. – Вы в порядке?

« _Нет, идиот. Сам что ли не видишь?_ »

Но Бартон оказался рядом с ним в мгновение ока, и тут же прижал ладонь к его лбу. Ладонь оказалась божественно прохладной.

– У вас жар. – Бартон отодвинул руку Локи в сторону и прошипел: – Вы _действительно_ ранены. Надо было проверить раньше… что это _такое_?

– Я не… я не знаю. – Локи зажмурился. – Все должно продолжаться согласно плану. Нам необходимо…

– При всем моем уважении, сэр, вы не выглядите так, словно способны куда-то идти. – Голос Бартона прозвучал тихо, но твердо. Локи открыл глаза и уставился на него. Бартон едва заметно вздрогнул, но позиций не сдал. – Я не могу одновременно защищать вас и выполнять миссию.

« _Миссия важнее_ », – хотел напомнить ему Локи, но его собственное заклинание работало иначе. Он сделал Бартона чересчур преданным. Преданным себе, а не своей (не своей) цели.

– Вам нужен врач, – заявил Бартон. – Я могу отправить кого-нибудь на поиски. Потому что вы очень плохо выглядите.

– Эта штука во мне, – выдохнул Локи. – Прогрызает дыру… растет.

Что-то в этом сиянии казалось ему смутно знакомым. И это едва уловимое пение на грани слышимости…

– _Растет_? – с тревогой переспросил Бартон. – Что?.. Неважно. Врач. Я могу убить его после, если вы посчитаете это необходимым, но вам нужна помощь.

« _Помощь_ ». – Локи согнулся, поморщившись. – « _Мне нужно встать. И продолжить работу, продолжить…_ »

– Нет, – отрезал он, заставляя себя сесть, а потом и медленно подняться на ноги. В боку взорвалась чистая пульсирующая агония, но он стиснул зубы и переждал, пока боль не притихнет. – Нет, мы продолжаем.

В глазах Бартона промелькнула неуверенность.

– Сэр…

– Не спорь со мной, – рявкнул Локи. Если эта пытка была делом рук Таноса… то, возможно, ее предназначение заключалось в том, чтобы гарантировать его расторопность. – Просто выполни свою часть. Я достану тебе глаз. А потом ты придешь и найдешь меня. Ты подчиняешься _мне_ , Клинт Бартон. А не наоборот.

Бартон поспешно склонил голову, явное опасение на его лице смешалось с неприкрытым стыдом.

– Да, сэр, – отозвался он.

Локи мог по праву гордиться тем, что смог сохранить ровную осанку пока шел до выхода несмотря на то, что каждый раз, как его нога касалась пола, ему хотелось закричать. Он затолкал боль поглубже в самый дальний уголок сознания и захлопнул за ней дверь. Он разберется с этим позже. Или никогда. Или на том свете.

* * *

Он дотянул до выхода из оперного театра, а потом у него подкосились колени. Усевшись на ступеньку, он расхохотался, наблюдая за бегущими в панике людьми. У него невыносимо кружилась голова, и единственным способом, которым он мог удостовериться в том, что его левая нога все еще оставалась на месте, было попросту уставиться на нее. Кожа на его боку казалась едва ли не тоньше листа бумаги, словно то, что скрывалось внутри, было почти готово вырваться наружу.

« _Ты просчитался_ », – промелькнуло в затуманенном сознании. Но Локи уже не верил в то, что за этим стоял Танос. Очень вряд ли. Возможно, он знал. А может быть и нет.

Но теперь Локи думал, что догадывается, что это такое. Он смутно помнил разлетающийся на осколки Биврёст и мимолетную острую боль в боку прямо перед тем, как его поглотили завывания Пустоты. Где-то в его внутренностях разрастался обломок портала, постепенно отрывающий атомы его тела друг от друга. То, что смертные назвали бы червоточиной в миниатюре, пыталось затянуть его в себя по маленьким кусочкам.

К нему приближался солдат, который, судя по виду, был слегка обескуражен его поведением. Локи покосился на него и изобразил слабую улыбку.

– Ты как раз вовремя, – заявил он. – В кои-то веки.

Выражение лица новоприбывшего посуровело.

– Ты собираешься сопротивляться? – спросил он.

– Против вас всех? – Локи бросил многозначительный взгляд на зависший над площадью самолет. – Я не посмею.

Солдат уставился на него еще подозрительнее, слегка сощурив глаза.

– В чем заключается твой план?

– Мой план, – пробормотал Локи. – Знаешь, кажется, у меня его больше нет.

Ему едва удалось подавить очередной судорожный вздох, когда обломок Биврёста отщепил от его тела еще один крохотный кусочек. Или, может быть, это были просачивающиеся в него по капле иные миры. Поморщившись, он повернул голову и сплюнул на землю приличную порцию крови. А он-то как раз начинал гадать, сколько времени у него осталось до того, как это начнется.

Когда он обернулся обратно к солдату, глаза того комично расширились.

– Что с тобой? – потребовал он.

– Отличный вопрос, – отозвался Локи и вскинул брови. – Не пора ли нам уже покончить с этим?

Нахмурившийся солдат продолжал внимательно его изучать.

– Ты ранен, – сказал он. – Что… как?

– Эй, Кэп, – раздалось сверху, и мгновение спустя человек в красно-золотом железном доспехе тяжело приземлился за спиной Локи, – прекращай болтовню и давай перейдем к делу!

– Не могу не согласиться, – промурлыкал Локи и улыбнулся, когда солдат одарил его очередным подозрительным взглядом.

* * *

Локи без пререканий уселся и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза. Солдат и человек в доспехе решили тем временем посоветоваться с пилотом. Ее Локи опознал как ту, которую Бартон (с нежностью) называл Наташей. И если они и старались приглушать свои голоса, то их усилий было явно недостаточно.

– Он выплюнул кровь, – сообщил солдат. Роджерс. – И вы его вообще видели? С ним что-то не так. Я не видел никаких ран и не прикасался к нему, но…

– По-моему, походит на уловку, – сказала Наташа. Романофф, если память его не подводила. – С готовностью сдаться и притвориться ослабленным… как раз в духе того, кого называют богом обмана.

Локи едва заметно усмехнулся. В том факте, что они его переоценивали, было что-то приятное.

– А ты чего улыбаешься? – с вызовом поинтересовался человек в доспехе. Старк. Локи приоткрыл один глаз и молча смерил его взглядом. 

Интересно, что случится с Бартоном, если он умрет? Сохранится ли магия принуждения до тех пор, пока цел скипетр? Или умрет вместе с ним?

– Мне это не нравится, – проговорил Роджерс. И добавил уже громче, обращаясь непосредственно к Локи: – Если ты ранен, то мы можем помочь.

– Я в этом сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Локи, больше озвучивая свои мысли, чем отвечая на заданный вопрос. 

Он снова закрыл глаз и содрогнулся, ощутив, как что-то внутри разрывается на части. Мысли тут же разбежались в разные стороны, спотыкаясь друг о друга, и ему показалось, что он услышал далекие раскаты грома. Может быть, это Тор, который все же пришел за ним.

И если Локи повезет, то осколок Биврёста или разгневанный брат убьют его раньше, чем Танос узнает о его провале.

Локи повис на ремнях кресла. Новый Биврёст внутри него полыхал жарким пламенем. Рот заполнился вкусом меди.

– Эй, – встревоженно воскликнул Роджерс. – Мне кажется, он сейчас…

Окончания этой фразы Локи уже не услышал. И, возможно, он должен был рассказать им о Бартоне. Или Селвиге.

Но это казалось ему слишком неподъемной задачей.

* * *

Все вокруг тонуло… в густом тумане. И ярком свете. А еще была _боль_ , такая сильная, что ему хотелось закричать, но с губ сорвалось только слабое подвывание, как у почти утопленного котенка.

Ощущение было такое, словно одна его половина была _здесь_ , а вторая… где-то еще. Где-то посередине. Словно он одновременно исчезал из этого мира и разрывался пополам. Словно его тело никак не могло решить, являлось ли оно твердой материей или нет.

– Что вы с ним сделали? – Этот голос поразительно походил на рык разъяренного Тора. Как странно. Локи не помнил его появления, а уж это-то событие наверняка было… громким.

– Мы сделали _с ним_? Он убил шестьдесят наших людей за первые десять минут со своего прибытия. – Директор. Ник Фьюри. Локи помнил его. Жаль, что не потрудился удостовериться в том, что он был мертв. – Что бы с ним ни происходило, это не наших рук дело.

Локи мог бы рассказать им, но ему никак не удавалось наладить связь мозга с языком. Теперь он явственно ощущал, как пульсирует внутри него обломок Биврёста. Как тянет прочь за собой.

– Тогда объясните мне, почему мой брат _умирает_? – потребовал Тор. В других обстоятельствах Локи бы, наверное, улыбнулся в ответ на неприкрытое отчаяние в голосе брата. Интонации, которые почему-то приносили ему облегчение. Правда, возможно, их причиной был всего лишь упущенный шанс прикончить Локи собственными руками – в таком виде он вряд ли представлял из себя достойного оппонента, – но он мог хотя бы на пару секунд притвориться.

– Чем бы это ни было, оно не походит ни на одно известное мне оружие, – произнес незнакомый голос. – Смотрите. Выглядит так, будто… будто он… местами прозрачный.

Кто-то прикоснулся к его ребрам, чужие пальцы подобрались чересчур близко к источнику боли, и он почувствовал…

Это было безумно странное ощущение. Словно кто-то засунул руку внутрь его тела, но это действие не причиняло ему боли. Точнее, не причиняло _дополнительной_ боли. « _Осторожнее, иначе тебя тоже затянет_ », – всплыло в голове, но пальцы уже отдернулись с испуганным возгласом.

– Какого?.. – пробормотал человек в железном доспехе. – Твоя рука только что прошла _сквозь его кожу_?

Как символично, подумал Локи. Стать по-настоящему бесплотным призраком. Он невольно задался вопросом, а удержит ли его поводок Таноса, если его тело разлетится на отдельные атомы? Что-то натянулось внутри и разорвалось, и горло моментально наполнилось кровью. Он закашлялся, задыхаясь и конвульсивно дергаясь, и кто-то торопливо повернул его на бок, чтобы он смог исторгнуть из себя вязкую жидкость.

– Мне нужно доставить его в Асгард, – объявил Тор взволнованно. – Немедленно.

« _Как?_ » – хотел поинтересоваться Локи. – « _Ни у меня, ни у тебя нет Тессеракта. А Биврёст по-прежнему сломан, иначе ты не пришел бы сюда один_ ». Но он так ничего и не сказал, только чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза, окидывая окружающее пространство равнодушным взглядом.

– Я думал, что ты не можешь вернуться без Тессеракта, – заметил человек в доспехе. Тор ему не ответил.

– Подождите, – раздался откуда-то сбоку голос солдата. – Мне кажется, я… что-то вижу. Внутри этой… раны, чем бы она ни была. Если эта штука является первопричиной…

– И ты предлагаешь разрезать инопланетное существо и вытащить фигню, которая вызывает вот _это_? – скептически уточнил человек в доспехе.

– Ты предлагаешь сделать _что_? – тут же вызверился Тор.

– Ты сам сказал, что он умирает, – парировал солдат. – Мы понятия не имеем, что это такое, но…

– Нет, – неожиданно перебил его Тор, который, судя по всему, наклонился ниже. – Я думаю… теперь, рассмотрев поближе… Я думаю, что знаю, что это такое. Я думаю, что это осколок Биврёста.

– Биврёста, – повторил незнакомый голос. – Это же… мост Эйнштейна-Розена. Ты хочешь сказать, что… это кусок червоточины?

Их голоса начали потихоньку выцветать, сливаясь в сплошную какофонию, из которой Локи не мог больше разобрать даже отдельные слова. Но он еще не успел закрыть глаза, а потому увидел склонившегося над ним Тора, который положил ладонь на его щеку и проговорил:

– Брат, я тебе помогу. Я спасу тебя.

« _Нет_ », – подумал Локи. – « _Не спасешь_ ». И обнаружил, что его губы растянулись в едва заметной улыбке. По подбородку опять потекла кровь, но он почти не ощутил ее вкуса.

* * *

Кто-то кричал. Нет, не кто-то. Это был он сам. И что-то очень тяжелое давило ему на плечи. Такой же неподъемный вес фиксировал лодыжки, хотя его тело продолжало биться в конвульсиях, пытаясь вырваться. Чувство было такое, словно кто-то ковырялся у него в боку затупленной киркой. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, то снова в жар. Нога то и дело немела, а по всему левому боку разливалась чистейшая агония.

– Быстрее, – поторопил кто-то сквозь стиснутые зубы. Позвоночник Локи выгнулся такой резкой дугой, что на мгновение ему показалось, что он сейчас переломится. Тор что-то бормотал ему на ухо. По крайней мере, вроде бы, это был его голос.

– Держись, Локи. Позволь нам помочь тебе. Позволь мне…

– Есть, – воскликнул кто-то и начал вытягивать внутренности Локи наружу прямо сквозь кожу.

Или, как минимум, ощущение было именно такое. Все его тело охватила неконтролируемая дрожь, а голос окончательно сорвался от крика. Единственным звуком, который он все еще мог издавать, был слабый стон, сбегающий с воздухом через нос.

« _Норны, позвольте мне уже умереть, позвольте мне умереть, позвольте…_ »

И наконец все закончилось. Он слышал, как рядом с ним что-то поет. Кто-то? Нет, что-то. Во рту было полно крови, и она мокро хлюпала от затрудненного дыхания. И если боль была кошмарной до этого, то теперь она вдруг стала гораздо хуже. Его тело неожиданно вспомнило, что оно материально.

Но, кажется, с него было уже достаточно. Он сдался, надеясь, что забвение окажется достаточно глубоким, и ни Танос, ни Читаури его там не найдут.

* * *

Что-то упорно старалось дотянуться до его сознания, предпринимая слабые попытки нашарить его разум. Но в голове Локи было слишком мало связных мыслей, чтобы за них можно было уцепиться. Зато этого хватило, чтобы его разбудить. Откуда-то издалека доносился чей-то приглушенный разговор.

– …понадобится некоторое время, чтобы организовать возвращение домой, – объяснял Тор. – Мы могли бы использовать Тессеракт, но я бы предпочел подождать еще пару дней. Это не самый деликатный метод перемещения, и я не… я не уверен, как это может сказаться на состоянии Локи.

Локи подозревал, что именно энергия Тессеракта изначально вдохнула новую жизнь в осколок Биврёста. Пробудила дальнего родственника, так сказать.

Но теперь это уже не имело никакого значения.

– А что на счет Бартона? И Селвига? – Тон Директора оставался натянутым. Значило ли это, что эти двое все еще были под его контролем?

– Когда Локи проснется, я прослежу, чтобы он освободил их обоих, – твердо пообещал Тор.

– Чем скорее, тем лучше, – заметил Директор. – В особенности Бартона, он становится все более и более дерганым с каждой минутой.

Значит, в отсутствии его приказов они прекратили исполнение плана, – подумал Локи отстраненно. Или, возможно, насильственно навязанное беспокойство о его благополучии пересилило поставленную самим Локи задачу вытащить его из штаба противника? 

Медленно распахнув глаза, он сфокусировал взгляд на Директоре, намеренно проигнорировав Тора.

– Можете пропустить его сюда, – произнес Локи. Его голос звучал еще хуже, чем можно было предположить по ощущениям. – Не знаю, что вы ему сказали, но сомневаюсь, что это удержит его надолго.

Директор и Тор на мгновение оторопело замолчали, а потом одновременно начали тараторить. Локи закрыл глаза, на этот раз полностью игнорируя их обоих. Он был слишком вымотан даже для словесной баталии с кем-то одним, не говоря уже о двоих сразу.

В конце концов, до них, вроде бы, дошло, что он не намеревается отвечать, и они снова умолкли.

– Брат? – наконец позвал Тор.

– Нет, – проронил Локи безучастно. – Я тебе не брат.

Он бы предпочел беседу с Директором, но не был уверен, что хочет выяснять, на что способен этот человек в отсутствии надзора со стороны Тора, который, кажется, все-таки не планировал просто дать ему умереть. По крайней мере, пока. А это означало, – к неимоверному раздражению Локи, – что ему временно придется положиться на защиту Тора.

Если бы вопрос стоял исключительно в том, жить ему или умереть, то принятие решения, скорее всего, далось бы ему гораздо сложнее. Но Локи прекрасно понимал, что не желает на собственном опыте узнавать, что может сотворить этот Фьюри с инопланетным существом, находящимся в его полном распоряжении. Смертным иногда была свойственна особенно изобретательная жестокость.

– Локи, – попробовал Тор снова пару секунд спустя. – Что ты сделал с теми людьми, которых ты извратил в угоду своей воле?

« _Извратил – это понятие относительное_ », – подумал Локи, но ему хватало здравого смысла, чтобы не произносить это вслух.

– На данный момент вы для них враги, потому что вы враги для меня, – ответил Локи. – И я – их господин – ваш пленник. Это не та ситуация, которая располагает преданных людей к спокойствию. – Даже эта относительно короткая речь вызывала у него скованность в груди, и ему пришлось приложить заметное усилие, чтобы сохранить размеренный темп дыхания.

– Преданных, – повторил Фьюри скептически, но Локи не стал разъяснять то, что уже и так сказал. Пусть смертный считает это издевкой, если хочет; он говорил искренне.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – И будьте осторожны с моим скипетром. Он не пощадит никого, кто попытается им воспользоваться. – Локи с легкостью мог представить, насколько его собственные хозяева были сейчас недовольны его поражением. Они могли затянуть любого, кто первым прикоснется к оружию, в предназначенную для него ловушку. И даже если человеческий разум сумел бы вынести само перемещение…

Наверное, перспектива гнева хозяев должна была пугать Локи сильнее. Но он чувствовал себя слишком паршиво, чтобы испытывать подобающий ситуации ужас.

Его тело снова было полностью материальным и, кажется, очень сожалело об этом. Локи был с ним полностью солидарен.

– Хорошо, – отозвался Фьюри с небольшой задержкой. – Еще какие-нибудь полезные предположения? – Его тон идеально сочетался со значением его имени. Локи бы непременно улыбнулся, если бы у него оставались силы на дурашливое безрассудство.

– Скажите Бартону, что я поправляюсь, и попросите его подождать еще пару часов. – Он мог бы отправить сообщение самостоятельно, но в данный момент чувствовал себя чересчур изломанным и истощенным для подобных упражнений. Бартон вполне мог поверить Фьюри. Или нет. Но ему должно было хватить благоразумия, чтобы не совершать смертельных ошибок.

Он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Фьюри, но несколько секунд спустя тот все же вздохнул и отправился к выходу. Локи слышал, как удаляются тяжелые шаги и писк открывшейся, а потом тут же снова закрывшейся двери.

Теперь он остался с Тором наедине.

« _Итак_ », – хотелось ему заявить. – « _Всеотец послал тебя за двумя драгоценными артефактами и одной своенравной зверушкой, я прав? То есть, только сейчас он наконец решил, что я того стою? Или, точнее, что того стоит Тессеракт?_ » 

Он только крепче стиснул челюсти.

– Локи, – начал было Тор и запнулся. Вздохнул. – То, что ты натворил… то, что собирался сделать…

– Тессеракт у тебя? – перебил его Локи. Тор замешкался.

– Его отыскали. Вместе со скипетром, который ты использовал, чтобы… кто дал его тебе?

– Друг, – ответил Локи с усмешкой, иронию которой Тору не дано было понять. – Значит, ты уже получил все, что хотел. Разве тебе не пора возвратить эти ценные артефакты домой в великий Асгард?

– Еще нет, – помедлив, произнес Тор. Скрипнули по полу ножки отодвигаемого стула. Значит, Тор все это время сидел у его кровати. – Тебе нужен отдых, Локи. Ты все еще нездоров.

– Понятия не имею, с чего ты это взял, – пробормотал Локи. В этот раз его смех моментально превратился в болезненный кашель. Тор ничего не ответил.

И Локи поймал себя на мысли, что почти жалеет, что осколок Биврёста не справился со своей задачей быстрее.

Или, может быть, чуть больше, чем «почти».

* * *

Он спал плохо и беспокойно. И время от времени ощущал присутствие Таноса, – или, возможно, Другого, хотя разницы между ними не было абсолютно никакой, – пытающегося приволочь его сознание обратно за метафорическую шкирку. Они определенно желали с ним пообщаться, в этом у Локи не было малейших сомнений. Но, кажется, тот факт, что он находился достаточно далеко от скипетра, делал подобный трюк невозможным.

И Локи мог с уверенностью сказать, что не собирался менять такое положение вещей. Нет, он уже проиграл и в целом смирился со своим поражением.

И несмотря на качество, сон был почти его единственным занятием. Локи так и не понял, разбудил ли его на этот раз разгоревшийся неподалеку спор, или он просто проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать резкий голос Бартона.

«Ах, да», – подумал он. – «Еще и эти не дочищенные хвосты».

– …придется подвинуться и пропустить меня к нему, – громко потребовал Бартон, раздражение и тревога которого волнами докатывались до Локи по связывающей их магической линии. Кто-то ответил ему гораздо тише, но следующая реплика Бартона разнеслась по помещению не хуже предыдущей. – Разумеется, черт побери, я тебе не доверяю. С какой стати? Мне прекрасно известно, чем занимаются такие как ты.

– Я даю тебе слово, что никто не причинит Локи вреда, – серьезно пообещал Тор.

– Какое мне дело до твоего слова? – огрызнулся Бартон, и Локи едва сумел сдержать улыбку. – Я… он проснулся, – перебил Бартон самого себя, и Локи, совсем забывшему, что связь работала в обе стороны, все же пришлось открыть глаза. Он не стал пытаться вставать, а только продолжил вполуха слушать перепалку под дверью о том, будет ли Бартону дозволено войти.

Однако, когда дверь наконец распахнулась, в проеме появился только Тор. И Локи осознал, что был немного этим разочарован.

И это был весьма опасный признак. Ему нельзя было забывать, что Бартон не был его _другом_. И совсем скоро не будет даже его верным слугой.

– Впусти его, – попросил Локи. Тор встревоженно нахмурился, но Локи только одарил его мрачной ухмылкой. – Не имеет никакого смысла откладывать разрешение этой проблемы на потом.

– А ты уверен, что достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь? – поинтересовался Тор. Локи изобразил зубастый оскал, который, как он надеялся, хотя бы отдаленно напоминал улыбку.

– Лучше не бывает.

Поколебавшись пару секунд, Тор все же кивнул и снова вышел. Локи уронил голову на подушку и уставился в потолок, старательно расталкивая эмоции по самым дальним углам.

Дверь опять распахнулась.

– Сэр, – выпалил Бартон едва ли не вибрирующим от напряжения голосом. И потом, видимо, обращаясь к Тору, гораздо жестче продолжил: – ты сказал, что вы _помогали_. Он выглядит просто кошмарно. Какого хрена вы…

Локи неожиданно порадовался, что не может видеть выражение, застывшее на его собственном лице.

– Бартон, – произнес он негромко, и тот осекся буквально на середине вздоха.

– Я пришел сразу, как только смог, – пробормотал Бартон, словно бы оправдываясь. – Эти кретины продолжали твердить мне, чтобы я _подождал_. Вы?..

– В порядке, – отозвался Локи, надеясь, что его голос прозвучал достаточно уверенно и ободряюще. – Подойди сюда. – Бартон, разумеется, тут же подошел и опустился на колени. Его лоб пересекали тревожные морщинки.

– Я знаю, что миссия провалена, – проговорил он, – и я прошу за это прощения, но я почувствовал, что… и они сказали, что вы умираете, но они могут вас спасти. И я не мог… – Его слова были насквозь пропитаны мучительным раскаянием.

Локи слегка покачал головой.

– Ты все сделал правильно.

– Если бы вы только позволили мне помочь…

– Тише, – прервал его Локи. – Ты ничего бы не смог изменить. – Улыбка на его губах отдавала горечью. – Но я обещал, что награжу тебя. И я держу свои обещания.

Бартон нахмурился.

– Это может подождать, сэр. Пока вы не поправитесь.

Локи подумал, что во всем этом была своеобразная ироничная жестокость. В том, что именно Тор оказался сейчас невольным наблюдателем этой сцены. Что Тор увидел, чего Локи хотел настолько неистово, что в отчаянии вынудил смертного дать ему желаемое силой. Дать ему то, что всегда доставалось самому Тору с непринужденной легкостью. Преданность и любовь.

Может быть, он мог бы все-таки оставить Бартона себе, – закралась соблазнительная мысль. Изменить заклинание ровно настолько, чтобы сохранить верность и привязанность…

 _Нет_.

– Нет, не может, – решил Локи, поднимая руки. – Я тебе кое-что задолжал.

Бартон без колебаний позволил Локи обхватить ладонями его голову. Полностью доверяя.

И Локи начал медленно и осторожно вытаскивать нити магии из разума Бартона. Они натянулись, не желая повиноваться его не подкрепленной силой скипетра команде и выпускать свою жертву, но в конце концов подчинились и распутались. Локи убрал руки и рухнул обратно на подушку, прикрывая глаза и чувствуя разливающееся по телу изнеможение. Еще несколько мгновений он ощущал легкое дрожание связи между ними, а потом она окончательно растворилась.

Где-то внутри на долю секунды вспыхнуло острое чувство потери. Но Локи упрямо хранил молчание и отказывался открывать глаза.

– Черт, – услышал он. – Твою ж… _блять_.

« _Прости_ », – подумал Локи, но слова встали у него поперек горла. Может быть, позже.

– Ах ты _ублюдок_ …

«Ага», – мысленно вздохнул Локи, жалея, что его сознание все же решило задержаться в реальности ради этого момента.

– Наверное, тебе лучше уйти, – заметил Тор. – Мне очень жаль. Но моему брату нужен отдых.

Бартон по какой-то неведомой причине замешкался. Возможно, намеревался высказать ему что-нибудь еще. Хотя Локи ожидал, что он постарается как можно скорее убраться подальше.

– Да, – наконец отозвался тот. – Да, конечно.

Дверь за Бартоном закрылась, и Локи постарался сосредоточиться на дыхании и не думать о горьком сожалении.

– Локи, – начал было Тор, но остановился. Локи никак не отреагировал, молчаливо ожидая продолжения. – Тебе нужно будет освободить еще и Селвига, – в конце концов договорил Тор.

– Я знаю, – апатично согласился Локи. Тор вздохнул.

– Локи… может быть, ты наконец на меня посмотришь?

« _А разве у меня есть выбор?_ » – хотелось поинтересоваться ему, но вместо этого он только открыл глаза и уставился на Тора. Стереть с лица все эмоции оказалось совсем не сложно: переутомление все же брало свое. Брови Тора сошлись на переносице.

– В последний раз, когда я тебя видел… Локи, я думал, что ты погиб. Мы все так думали. А потом я пришел сюда и… обнаружил, что ты опять умираешь. – Он с явным трудом изобразил натянутую, подрагивающую улыбку. – Это было… жестоко с твоей стороны, заставлять меня думать, что я могу потерять тебя во второй раз.

« _Ты не потерял меня_ », – так и подмывало Локи заявить, – « _ты вышвырнул меня, бросил на произвол судьбы и радостно забыл…_ » Но то, что сказал Тор, подразумевало, будто он ничего не знал. Разве это было возможно?..

« _Нет_ », – отрезал Локи безжалостно. – « _Не подпускай его ближе. Не позволяй ему снова растопить твое сердце_ ». Но он так устал, и Тор находился так близко. И было так легко забыть, почему Локи следовало держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– Все что угодно, лишь бы усложнить тебе жизнь, – отозвался Локи бесстрастно. Но Тор, кажется, принял его слова за шутку, потому что издал неуверенный смешок.

– Как только ты поправишься, – произнес он, – мы вернемся домой и…

– Твой дом, – прервал его Локи. – Не мой.

– Твой тоже, – заверил Тор настойчиво. – Наш. Твое место за столом пустовало весь год. Мать каждый день ухаживает за деревом, которое она посадила в твою честь. Отец до сих пор скорбит. Я оплакивал тебя все это время.

Удар могучего молота обрушился на стену, которую Локи так усердно возводил. Которую ему _пришлось_ возвести.

– Твой дом все еще ждет тебя, – сказал Тор. – Тебе всего лишь нужно туда вернуться.

– Если бы все было так просто, – пробормотал Локи и опять закрыл глаза.

– Все действительно так просто, – проговорил Тор с той самой непоколебимой уверенностью, могущества которой, наверное, хватило бы, чтобы подчинить его воле саму вселенную. Когда-то Локи шутил, что « _раз Тор так сказал, значит, не может быть иначе_ ».

Вот так просто. _Раз Тор так сказал, значит, не может быть иначе_.

Если бы он только мог до сих пор в это верить.

* * *

Локи резко вынырнул из забытья с четким осознанием, что в комнате с ним находится кто-то еще, и тут же приподнялся в кровати, стискивая челюсти, чтобы подавить стон, порожденный ощущением, словно все его внутренности собрались разбежаться в разные стороны. И замер, увидев, кто именно решил его навестить.

Бартон, на лице которого застыло абсолютно нечитаемое выражение, окинул его ледяным взглядом. Оружия Локи пока не заметил, но ему было отлично известно, сколько смертоносных вещей можно было без труда скрыть под одеждой. И если в обычных обстоятельствах убить его было весьма непросто, то в таком ослабленном состоянии вероятность фатального исхода заметно повышалась. Тора нигде поблизости не наблюдалось, и в кои-то веки Локи искренне пожелал о его скорейшем возвращении.

Бартон продолжал его изучать, с подчеркнутой небрежностью откинувшись на спинку стула. Слишком пристально, – осознал Локи, – намеренно не отводя взгляда ни на секунду. Бартон целенаправленно заставлял себя смотреть невзирая на то, что ему хотелось отвернуться.

Каким бы мелочным это ни казалось, но этот факт слегка улучшил настроение Локи, хотя и не снижал вероятности того, что Бартон собирается на него наброситься. Скорее даже повышал ее.

– Чего ты хочешь? – поинтересовался Локи несколько долгих секунд спустя. В его голосе проступила едва различимая хрипотца. – Если ты пришел, чтобы меня атаковать…

– Нет, – проронил Бартон, хотя некоторые его интонации намекали, что он всерьез рассматривал такую возможность. – Фьюри довольно ясно дал понять, что это недопустимо. Тебе повезло.

Локи полагал, что это был вопрос перспективы.

– Тогда зачем? – вызывающе потребовал он. Присутствие Бартона заново напомнило ему о том глухом тянущем чувстве, которое пришло на замену утерянной связи. И не важно, насколько фальшивой была эта привязанность, но она у него была. И как бы чудовищно это ни звучало, ему ее не хватало.

Бартон пожал одним плечом.

– Я еще не решил.

« _Прости_ », – снова всплыло в голове у Локи, но он в очередной раз проглотил просящиеся на язык извинения.

– Понятно. – Он с явным усилием принял сидячее положение, игнорируя протесты собственного тела. На лице Бартона на мгновение промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение.

– Лучше ляг обратно, – сухо посоветовал он. – Этим тебе меня не впечатлить. – Помолчав пару секунд, он слегка наклонился вперед, все еще не отводя взгляда и почти не моргая. – То, что ты со мной сделал. Ты все убрал. Да? – В его словах вдруг появились неожиданная неистовость и напряжение.

– Я все убрал, – ответил Локи, намеренно стараясь сохранять речь простой и незамысловатой. Бартон коротко кивнул.

– Ты не имел на это никакого права, – отчеканил он, хотя его голос едва различимо дрогнул. – _Никакого_. _Права_. Влезать в мою голову и делать из меня свою _марионетку_ , заставлять меня…

– Мне это прекрасно известно, – прервал его Локи, не давая закончить. – И мой поступок никогда не был вопросом _права_. Я сделал то, что сделал, из необходимости. – И поколебавшись мгновение, добавил: – Не то, чтобы это что-либо меняло.

Значит, если Бартон и планировал нападение, то только словесное. И все же Локи предпочел бы, чтобы он ушел.

– Лучше бы они позволили тебе умереть, – беспощадно припечатал Бартон. 

Локи закрыл глаза. « _Ты мог умереть вместе со мной_ », – подумал он. И следом сразу же: « _Пожалуй, я с тобой согласен_ ». Но вслух ничего не сказал. Бартон тоже притих, хотя Локи по-прежнему слышал его тяжелое дыхание.

– С кем ты разговаривал? – внезапно спросил он. Локи замер. – Кто отдавал тебе приказы?

– Теперь это уже не важно, – произнес Локи после секундной паузы. – Без Тессеракта они вас не побеспокоят.

– Но они попытаются добраться до тебя?

Локи открыл глаза и повернулся к Бартону, взгляд которого оставался все таким же ледяным.

« _Не найдется такого мира, такой бесплодной планеты, такой щели, в которой ты сможешь укрыться от него_ ».

Локи приложил все силы, чтобы подавить внезапную дрожь.

– Разве это имеет значение?

– Не знаю. Возможно. – Тон Бартона все еще оставался неприязненным, но колючая холодность в выражении его лица слегка поблекла. Он выглядел… задумчивым. – Эта… штука. Скипетр. – Он наконец отвел взгляд, но всего на одно короткое мгновение. – Он не сделал меня… _покорным_. Я нарушал приказы. Я все еще был способен их нарушить.

« _Какая мне польза от бездумного робота?_ » – промелькнула мысль в голове Локи, но он решил оставить ее при себе.

– И я… понимал. Что тебе было нужно. Чего ты хотел. – Бартон сильнее стиснул челюсти, но почти сразу снова расслабился. – Ты использовал эту штуку не для того, чтобы превратить меня в своего солдата. Ты превратил меня в… _друга_.

« _Молчи_ », – взмолился Локи про себя. – « _Молчи, молчи, молчи. Ничего не отвечай_ ».

Бартон расхохотался, резко и неожиданно.

– Ага, – кивнул он. – Так все и было, я прав? Ты намеренно это спланировал или просто настолько отчаянно желал, чтобы хоть кому-то было не наплевать, что оно само так получилось?

Этого Локи не знал. Не помнил, о чем думал, когда использовал скипетр. Разве что отметил _навыки_ и _неуступчивость_ Бартона, увидел _преданность_ и _доброе сердце_ , и моментально понял, что хочет видеть его на своей стороне. И убедил себя в том, что это было верное тактическое решение.

Но Бартон был прав насчет _отчаяния_.

Локи прикрыл глаза.

– Можешь выбрать любое понравившееся объяснение, – проговорил он устало. – Полагаю, это тоже не имеет совершенно никакого значения.

– Имеет, – возразил Бартон, помедлив чуть дольше обычного. В его голосе снова промелькнуло что-то странное. – Это имеет _значение_ для меня.

– Почему? – поинтересовался Локи угрюмо. Бартон поднялся на ноги. Ножки стула оглушительно проскрипели по полу.

– Хочешь, я расскажу, что еще мне известно? – начал он. – Мне известно, что ты боялся. С самого начала. Был просто _в ужасе_. И ни за что не хотел останавливаться. Ты ведь именно поэтому здесь оказался. Потому что отказывался _притормозить_ , отказывался позволить мне… – Это выглядело так, словно он едва успел себя одернуть и не сболтнуть лишнего. – Ты в панике и отчаянии бежал от чего-то, – продолжил он свою речь. – И у меня возникает резонный вопрос: от чего? И почему ты явился на эту планету в гордом одиночестве? На мой взгляд, походит на паршивую стратегию. Хотя Тор уверяет, что ты очень умный. – Локи даже с закрытыми глазами чувствовал, как взгляд Бартона прожигает в нем дыру. – Как я уже сказал. В отчаянии.

Локи осознал, что все это время практически не смел дышать.

– К чему ты клонишь?

– Просто мысли вслух. – Тон Бартона так и не смягчился. – Я знаю, что ты безумен. Я только хочу понять, почему.

– Безумие по определению не имеет причины, – заметил Локи.

– Я думаю, что твое имеет.

– Бартон, – произнес Локи, ощущая, как нарастает внутри тревога. – Пожалуйста. Будь осторожней. Просто… забудь. Эти вопросы… они куда опаснее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Через несколько дней я уже окажусь в Асгарде, – « _скорее всего, мертвым_ », – и ничего из этого не будет иметь никакого значения. Так что, забудь… я прошу тебя оставить эти вопросы в покое.

В комнате снова повисла тишина. Наконец, он услышал, как Бартон снова сел.

– Тебе _не все равно_ , – выдохнул он едва различимо, и Локи заподозрил, что это не предназначалось для его ушей. – Я не был до конца уверен. И хотел это выяснить.

Локи тут же ощутил неумолимую волну обжигающего стыда. Его провели, и он попался, как последний идиот. И теперь он собственноручно вручил Бартону оружие против самого себя.

– Ты проявил преданность, – пробормотал он после очередной затянувшейся паузы. – Насколько бы она ни была подневольной. И… доброту. Даже если она была фальшивой.

– Она не была _фальшивой_ , – сообщил Бартон спустя еще несколько секунд оглушительной тишины. – Не совсем. – Локи удивленно распахнул глаза, совершенно сбитый с толку. – Это все, – наконец подвел итог Бартон. – Я просто хотел знать. – Локи услышал, как он поднялся, и обернулся в его сторону. – Счастливого пути домой, – пожелал Бартон после еще одной порции тягучего молчания. – И не вздумай возвращаться.

Локи только уставился в его удаляющуюся спину, не в силах подобрать какой-либо ответ.

И буквально пару мгновений спустя в комнату влетел взволнованный Тор, который тут же испытал явное облегчение, обнаружив Локи в целости и сохранности.

– Я видел, как отсюда вышел Клинт Бартон, – выпалил он, видимо, надеясь, что это должным образом объясняет его поведение.

– Он хотел кое-что обсудить, – отозвался Локи. 

Селвиг, в отличие от Бартона, не проявил желания пообщаться. Но, опять же, Локи провел с ним гораздо меньше времени один на один. В конце концов, его основной задачей был Тессеракт, а не Локи.

– Обсудить, – недоверчиво повторил Тор.

– Да, – подтвердил Локи. – Со мной. Не с тобой.

– Мы уже скоро отправимся в Асгард, – пообещал Тор, скорее всего, намереваясь таким образом его успокоить. Локи ничего не ответил.

« _Тебе не все равно_ », – сказал Бартон так, будто это что-то значило. Но он ошибался, – подумал Локи. Теперь уже ничто не имело значения.

« _Но они попытаются добраться до тебя?_ »

Если попытаются, – решил Локи, – то было бы лучше, чтобы Биврёст все же разорвал его на две половинки. Интересно, действительно ли им удалось вытащить все осколки или, может быть, где-то глубоко внутри скрывается еще один?

И растет.


End file.
